Dark Determination
by DemonicSadist
Summary: Ara Haan has chosen a rebellious path in order to save Aren Haan from his fate as a demon. The past is clouded for Ara, not remembering how she survived her brother, who dubs himself Ran. To this day, she travels with her "assistant" of sorts, Eun, to save Ran from the demons. Will she succeed...? One shot.


Dark Determination

A/N: I know I should be remaking Chapter 4 of MSL, updating LoP and stuff but I just had to write this qwq LD came out on NA few days ago and I already got some combos so how about a YR story :D Its usually love with my stories so this will be slightly different.

Ara: Yama Raja

* * *

_Her sweat kept beating down her temples to her neck as exhaustion began intensifying. Ara, daughter of the Haan family who practiced martial arts, kept fighting forwards, only to be knocked down by dark purple flames consuming her that burned her skinned to the point of being roasted enough for cannibalism. Ara quickly used her spirit energy to heal her injuries, which seemed futile of how her opponent would continuously attack her._

There stood her brother, Aren. Or rather, Ran as he called himself. He laughed at her attempts of defeating her. For without him, she wouldn't be able to fight at all.

"You're weak, Ara. Go back home if you wish to live." He growled his words, not wanting to fight his sister. Despite being a demon leader now, he did not want to harm Ara. How pathetic he would be if he were to kill her.

"N-Never! I'll fight back and bring the real Aren back!" Ara coughed out some blood as Ran winced. He couldn't possibly fight her in this condition.

"I warned you. Goodbye dear sister." Ran teleported to her and quickly dropped a pin.

The Eun.

The pin quickly found its way to the Little Xia as it fastened itself onto her, only to be pulled off by Ran. And all that Ara remembers, is seeing her brother mouth his final words before she blacks out.

"I love you."

* * *

Ara awakes from her slumber inside the inn of Velder, having Vanessa taking care of her injuries. The Little Devil grins slightly seeing a quest for her.

"Yama Raja 5/5"

"I'm one step closer to finding Aren. Wait for me brother." Ara lept off a small platform to glide through the air, towards the Spiral Corridors. Her adrenaline rate sped up as she stabbed a few monsters with her spear.

'Aren taught me everything I know. Keep my breaths at a steady rate and with each connected attack, breath out. If I breath too hard, my energy rate will fall from holding my breath while stabbing. In, out. In out. Stab, release. Stab, release.'

A nearby monster gets smashed by a giant golem as he perishes under the weight. Ara quickly launches a few energy bullets as she runs through the corridor.

'Aren told me that taking the Imperial path of the spear would mean using pure attacks and slashes. Taking a Rebellious path of the spear would give me power to defeat the demons. I will defeat all the demons that come and purify you, my brother.'

Suddenly, Ara stops when she comes to a spearman. It looks strangely at her before knocking her down. Ara growls like how Aren would when he gets attacked and chains a combo while summoning wolves to attack.

"Watch me Aren. I'll show you how much I've improved..."

* * *

The Little Devil continued to travel alone while listening to the heeds her fellow assistant Eun said.

"Ara remember, if you're fatique, summon me and I'll handle them." Ara nodded to Eun as she removed her hairpin.

"Summon Legendary 9-Tails." Ara's ponytail ebon hair seemingly bleaches to long white strands of hair with clumps at the sides. Long bushy tail-like white features appear on her back and her facial appearance includes red eyes and marks.

"Hmph, such pathetic monsters for my status as the Eun." Suddenly, a crimson haired boy approaches Ara and Eun as 5 others follow him.

"This demon looks strange. Perhaps higher status?" The boy cracks his neck left to right as his sword rises. "Lets kill it."

"How noble you think you are if you think you can defeat me. I'm not a demon but I shall take you on."

Ara closes her eyes as she stabs repeatedly with her spear and repeats. Ara continues with a powerful slam with her spear and summons shadow energy spears to attack following wolves to complete.

However, as she rushes for her next combo attack, she gets wounds from arrow piercings and frostbite by an archer and mage.

'Aren... How can I deal with multiple enemies...?'

'Use the power you use to defeat demons. You can do it...

'I believe in you...'

Ara smashes her spear downward as multiple shadowy spears rain down, crashing her six opponents as she slashes through at high speeds.

"My name is Ara Haan. I am not a demon, I am a demon hunter."

"We are the El Search Party. Would you like to travel with us? We would like to repent our attacks from before by supporting you." Ara looked at a picture of Aren and her smiling in front of Sander. She closes her eyes and cries sadly while grinning.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

The El Search Party approached a platform, a rather large one to be honest. There, in the middle was a demon, chuckling.

Ran.

"So, dear sister. You arrived with some friends I see. How pathetic." Ran summons an illusion of himself and attacks the group. One by one, they collapse on the ground; too exhausted to continue.

'Ara, protect those you love and defeat the demons.'

'Ara, you will grow powerful for the ones you care for.'

'Ara, you just never give up.'

'I love you, Ara.'

"I love you too, Aren. This is for you." Ara summons Eun again as her appearance changes once more. Her clothing changes to a feathery like black scarf-like neck wrapper with a golden/black robe raching to the hem of her legs. Her hair is changed to pigtails that reach to her thighs with a long red/black cape. Her red eyes and face with white hair and tails remain.

"I am Yama Raja. I shall kill, kill and kill again. Aren, I shall meet you again someday. But for now, it's goodbye."

Ara summons energy bullets that drain Ran's powers following more energy bullet shots with multiple spears crashing down, trapping down and finishing with a final attack. Shadowy gates open at the feet of Ran as black spheres erupt and attack him continuously.

Ran quickly uses his levitation sequence and summons purple flames to attack Ara. She charges up for another wolf art and a blackhole attack. She slashes through at high speeds and launches an air slash following energy bullets from behind. Ran stands up and uses his final attack.

"Goodbye Ara." He uses a demon claw to slash her while following up with swords slashes and a final dark flame attack sequence. Ara pants with exhaustion while using her magic power to gain more spirit energy.

'Ara, let me take over. I, Eun, shall take full control and defeat him like before.'

'No... I must do it myself... I will save him myself...'

"Falling Dragon!" Ara slams her spear down to Ran as he moans in pain. She follows up with a stab that drains her powers to gain spirit energy. She absorbs Ran's energy and uses her final chain art. She slashes repeatedly and uses a powerful slash combo to follow up. She then slashes her spear down and ends it with a shadowy spear finisher. A red wolf replaces the normal one and finishes Ran. It was done.

He is defeated.

Ara saved him.

"Ara... You've gotten so strong and met great comrades and allies throughout your journey."

"I did it all to save you, big brother. I've finally saved you from the demons."

"I shall say this once more with you as your mission has been complete. You did it Ara."

"I'll say it with you, Aren. We all will."

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: I one-shotted that with no breaks qq 10:00 pm to 12:00 am. It was worth it. Basically how I thought Ara became a Yama Raja and her after-story in my point of view. Hope you liked it~ Like how Ara and Aren would say:

"I love you."


End file.
